


More than you can chew

by FrenchLychee



Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Necks
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24488593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchLychee/pseuds/FrenchLychee
Summary: A la suite d'un incident, Childermass est contraint de se couper les cheveux.Mr Segundus se découvre une nouvelle obsession.
Relationships: John Childermass/John Segundus
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	More than you can chew

La fixation de M. Segundus commence – bien stupidement, à son humble avis – à la suite d’une affaire impliquant un fé malpoli, un enlèvement, un marchandage et M. Childermass se coupant les cheveux.

— Je proteste avec la plus vive indignation ! proteste – avec la plus vive indignation – M. Segundus, attaché à un arbre, tandis que le fé en question, un gentleman des plus désagréables aux cheveux de la couleur rouge d’un fruit de houx, aiguise son couteau au-dessus d’une petite marmite rituelle en argent.

(M. Segundus a cru comprendre que son ravisseur souhaite lui dévorer le cœur, ou peut-être les reins – sa pratique du langage féérique laisse à désirer – afin de s’approprier ses pouvoirs. Ce qui surprend M. Segundus, qui n’estime pas être un grand magicien. L’idée le rend aussi mélancolique : peut-être était-il le plus facile à capturer, ce qui ne fait que renforcer sa piètre opinion de lui-même.)

— Silence, rétorque sèchement le fé avec un accent étrange et carillonnant.

— Je suis sûr que nous pourrions parvenir à un arrangement sans que vous ayez besoin de m’ôter mes organes ! J’en ai plutôt besoin, vous savez.

Le fé l’ignore. M. Segundus soupire. Il a l’habitude qu’on ne lui prête pas attention mais, en ces circonstances, il aurait aimé avoir son mot à dire. En vain, il se tortille une fois de plus sous les cordes enchantées qui l’enserrent au tronc d’un gros chêne. Rien à faire. Il se demande au bout de combien de temps on remarquera son absence à Starecross. Il était parti faire une promenade digestive, après le déjeuner, quand cet individu peu courtois l’avait abordé. Avec un peu de chances, ses élèves ne tarderont pas à s’interroger.

Le fé, satisfait du mordant de sa lame, s’approche de lui. M. Segundus, chagriné, le laisse lui ôter sa cravate puis, d’un geste violent, entrouvrir son gilet et sa chemise, lui arrachant plusieurs boutons au passage. Quand il avait commencé la magie, M. Segundus ne s’était pas imaginé que ses frais vestimentaires allaient atteindre une telle ampleur. Entre ses manches brûlées, ses chaussures avalées par des dimensions innommables et ses chapeaux dérobés par des lutins facétieux, M. Segundus, ces temps-ci, a de la chance s’il parvient à trouver de quoi s’habiller chaque matin.

M. Childermass apparaît au moment où le fé presse le couteau, noir et sinistre, contre son abdomen. M. Segundus se détend notablement.

— Recule, vile créature, gronde M. Childermass.

Il a l’air mécontent. M. Segundus croit se souvenir que, au moment où lui-même quittait Starecross, M. Childermass était parti faire la sieste. Le fé, sentant son ire – ou saisi d’un instinct de survie des plus compréhensibles –, interrompt son geste. Néanmoins, le couteau demeure à sa place, piquant la peau de M. Segundus d’une façon désagréable et insistante.

— Le magicien est à moi, réplique le fé. Je l’ai vu le premier[1].

— Le magicien et sa magie appartiennent à la Société des Magiciens d’York, rétorque Childermass ainsi qu’ils en ont convenu pour des cas comme celui-ci. Laisse-le.

Le fé lui lance un regard contrarié.

— Mais sa magie sent tellement bon, proteste-t-il d’une voix geignarde.

M. Childermass – qui n’a même pas eu le temps d’enfiler son manteau, malgré la fraîche bise hivernale – se masse les yeux. M. Segundus est à peu près sûr de l’entendre marmonner : « _… pas envie de ces bêtises aujourd’hui…_ » Il est plutôt d’accord avec lui. Depuis le renouveau de la magie anglaise, les limites entre les mondes se sont estompées et la cohabitation avec leurs nouveaux voisins se révèle parfois frustrante. Il se racle la gorge :

— Peut-être devrions-nous discuter d’un accord ? Nous pourrions dédommager monsieur… (Il incline la tête vers le fé.)… pour avoir perdu son temps et, en échange, il me laisserait repartir indemne ?

Le fé fait la moue. Childermass, dont les doigts s’agitent nerveusement en préparation d’un sortilège, le fixe de ses yeux sombres et menaçants. Malgré lui, M. Segundus songe qu’il est heureux de faire partie de ses alliés – du moins, maintenant que leurs différents ont été réglés – et non de ses ennemis. Le fé finit par reculer d’un pas.

— Deux pintes de sang, marchande-t-il.

— Non, répondent en chœur M. Childermass et M. Segundus.

— Une oreille.

— _Non._

— Toutes ses molaires.

— Vous exagérez, monsieur ! s’exclame Segundus, dont l’écorce froide et mouillée du chêne commence à irriter le postérieur.

— Assez, ajoute Childermass en s’avançant d’un pas.

Le fé agite vivement les mains – et le couteau.

— D’accord ! Alors… (Ses yeux se mettent à briller.) Je veux tes cheveux, ô âme tourmentée errant de par la lande sous la lueur argentée de la lune !

L’air triomphant, il pointe Childermass du doigt. Childermass cligne des yeux. M. Segundus cligne des yeux.

— Quoi ? dit M. Childermass.

— Pardon ? dit M. Segundus.

— Les cheveux renferment une forte magie temporelle, explique patiemment le fé. Chez nous, ils poussent très lentement, ce qui les rend inestimables.

— Oh, c’est une idée intéressante ! observe M. Segundus avec enthousiasme. M. Childermass, pensez-vous que nous pourrions les intégrer dans notre projet de sortilège de régénération, peut-être même en corrélant leur longueur à la durée que nous souhaitons précisément remonter dans le temps… ?

M. Childermass se masse de nouveau les paupières.

— Si je te donne mes cheveux, tu nous laisseras en paix ? grogne-t-il en direction du fé, qui hoche vigoureusement la tête. Très bien.

Sans hésiter, il sort un couteau de sa poche, détache son ruban et, avec des mouvements fermes, entreprend de cisailler ses longs cheveux. M. Segundus retient un : « Oh, non ! » navré. Il a toujours aimé les cheveux de M. Childermass. (Qui, comme il se l’est déjà avoué plusieurs fois, le font ressembler à un héros de Mme Radciffle, qu’il peut très bien imaginer en train de galoper sur la lande sous la lueur argentée de la lune, etc.) Il les tend ensuite au fé, qui les saisit avec précaution et une certaine vénération. M. Segundus fronce les sourcils :

— M. Childermass, pensez-vous qu’il soit prudent…

— Les cheveux et les ongles sont des organes morts, rétorque M. Childermass en s’approchant de lui pour trancher ses liens. Il ne pourra pas m’enchanter avec. Au pire, il s’en fera une couronne. Ou une perruque.

L’idée d’un fé retournant chez lui pour se faire une perruque des cheveux de M. Childermass est assez dérangeante, mais M. Segundus, qui n’a qu’une envie, celle se rentrer à Starecross pour prendre une bonne tasse de thé, repousse l’image de son esprit. Le fé a déjà disparu, sans même leur dire au revoir, prouvant ainsi son manque de savoir-vivre. M. Childermass, avec gentillesse, referme la chemise et le gilet de M. Segundus avant de lui renouer sa cravate ; ou peut-être est-ce un reste de ses années en tant que domestique ?

— Merci, marmonne M. Segundus avec embarras.

— Je vous en prie, dit Childermass d’un ton neutre. Ce n’est que juste retour pour votre aide avec la nymphe, la semaine dernière.

Ils quittent la clairière en direction de Starecross.

— M. Honeyfoot a suggéré une idée assez ingénieuse, l’autre soir. Une sorte de répulsif à créatures féériques. Qu’en dites-vous, M. Childermass ?

— Je dis que M. Honeyfoot me semble un homme plein de bon sens.

#

Le problème, songe M. Segundus quelques jours plus tard, le _problème_ vient de la nuque de M. Childermass.

M. Segundus ne pense déjà plus au fé ravisseur, qu’il n’était qu’un incident parmi d’autres dans sa nouvelle vie de magicien praticien. Cependant, il ne peut s’empêcher d’avoir sous les yeux les conséquences de ce funeste après-midi, à savoir la nouvelle coiffure de M. Childermass, réalisée par l’une de leurs femmes de chambre, aînée de six petits frères, après qu’ils aient tous les deux regagné Starecross et raconté leur brève aventure.

Il était déjà étrange de contempler M. Childermass, assis sur un tabouret devant l’âtre de la cuisine, se soumettre à Ruth qui, de ses doigts agiles, égalisait ses mèches maladroitement tranchées au couteau, mais M. Sugundus ne s’habitue toujours pas à le voir aussi… aussi _non-Childermass_. M. Childermass a toujours évoqué, dans son esprit, une image de longs cheveux sombres, de manteau ample et ténébreux, d’yeux incisifs et de secrets enfouis sous des couches successives de cuir, de tissu et d’ironie. Et voilà que M. Childermass, sans sa tignasse – il n’y a pas d’autres mots – semble tout à coup terriblement civilisé ! Ce n’est pas une question de style, ou de mode, ou même de beauté ; non, c’est qu’étrangement, à présent que M. Segundus peut apercevoir sa nuque, aux cheveux coupés de près, ou ses oreilles, élégamment délicates, M. Childermass présente une certaine vulnérabilité dont M. Segundus ne sait que faire.

M. Segundus a envie de toucher cette nuque.

Il en a une envie folle, brûlante, dérangeante, dont il ne sait comment se débarrasser, qui l’agite au plus haut point et le rend entièrement distrait.

— M. Segundus ? Monsieur ?

Il cligne des yeux et, raffermissant sa prise sur sa craie, continue d’écrire sur le tableau ses explications du sortilège du Dr Pale qu’il enseigne aujourd’hui à ses élèves. Non ! Il ne doit pas laisser son esprit vagabonder dans de telles directions ! Ce n’est pas digne d’un gentleman d’imaginer toucher la nuque d’une de ses connaissances, ou même de ressentir une fascination malvenue pour le sujet en question. Peut importe si la peau de Childermass, au-dessus de son col, paraît plus pâle et plus délicate que son visage ou ses mains, n’ayant pas vu la lumière du soleil depuis de nombreuses années ; ou si sa mâchoire semble plus fine, débarrassée des lourdes boucles qui l’entouraient ; ou si son front apparaît plus noble, maintenant que…

— M. Segundus !

— Oui, pardon. Ce que le Dr Pale voulait dire…

#

— Tout va bien, M. Segundus ?

M. Segundus sursaute, tiré de ses rêveries. M. Childermass se tient debout, l’épaule appuyée contre la cheminée – une habitude qu’il a prise quand, en hiver, ils terminent la soirée tous les deux dans la bibliothèque – et l’observe avec curiosité. Il est si près du feu, songe M. Segundus, que la chaleur des flammes doit lui rôtir les mollets et les cuisses. M. Childermass remplit sa pipe de ses longs doigts fins sans le quitter des yeux. Il a l’air légèrement amusé, ou peut-être surpris, ou peut-être agacé.

— Vous ne quittez pas ma cravate du regard. Vous trouvez quelque chose à y redire ?

M. Segundus soupire, repoussant l’idée d’inventer une excuse : d’une part, son honnêteté s’y répugne, de l’autre, M. Childermass est trop intelligent pour ce genre de subterfuges, et serait insulté que M. Segundus s’y emploie.

— Veuillez m’excuser. J’ai du mal à me faire à votre nouvelle apparence, avoue-t-il.

M. Childermass hausse légèrement les sourcils, mais ne dit rien. Au bout d’une minute, ayant bourré et allumé sa pipe, puis tiré quelques bouffées, il observe :

— Il y a plus de dix jours que Ruth m’a coupé les cheveux.

— Et je vous ai connus, auparavant, plus de dix ans avec la même coiffure, rétorque M. Segundus qui a appris à ne plus se laisser intimider par cet homme insupportable.

M. Childermass sourit et la salue de sa pipe.

— Vous n’êtes pas le seul à être perturbé, dit-il d’un ton plus conciliant. Sir Walter ne m’a pas reconnu, quand je suis allée à Londres avant-hier. Le reste des Lords m’a contemplé d’un air nettement moins réprobateur que d’habitude, bien que semblant perturbé par leur propre réaction. Et Mme Strange m’a confié que la coupe m’allait bien.

_Mme Strange peut garder ses réflexions pour elle !_

M. Segundus pique un fard, mortifié par cette pensée surgie de nulle part. Il dissimule son trouble en resserrant la courtepointe, dont il s’est enveloppé, autour de ses épaules. M. Childermass ôte aussitôt sa pipe de ses lèvres.

— Vous devriez vous rapprocher du feu, si vous avez froid. Je ne voudrais pas devoir expliquer à vos élèves que vous avez attrapé une pneumonie en ma présence. Ils me mettraient en charpie, ajoute-t-il malicieusement.

Faute d’arguments valables, M. Segundus se lève de son fauteuil et le rejoint devant l’âtre – où il fait, en effet, bien meilleur. Sa nouvelle position à la malheureuse conséquence de lui mettre le nez au niveau de l’épaule de M. Childermass, à hauteur – et presque à portée, bien qu’à portée de quoi, il ne saurait le dire – du maudit objet de son obsession.

— Est-ce que cela vous dérange ? Vous allez les laisser repousser ? s’entend-il dire.

Childermass hausse sa grande carcasse.

— Ce ne sont que des cheveux. À une époque, je le reconnais, j’ai apprécié de choquer mes pairs en ressemblant délibérément à un vagabond, bien en dessous de ma situation. Mais il serait pénible, et assez disgracieux, de les faire repousser jusqu’à leur longueur initiale. Et puis, j’en ai moins qu’avant, ajoute-t-il avec un mince sourire.

— Cela vous ôte un moyen de marchander avec les fés, observe M. Segundus.

— Tant pis. Je trouverai une autre façon de vous sauver, la prochaine fois, se moque Childermass sans méchanceté.

M. Segundus lui lance un regard exprimant clairement ce qu’il pense de son humour concernant les incidents embarrassants de ce type. M. Childermass laisse échapper un soupir amusé, presque un rire, un grondement, que M. Sugundus, d’où il se tient, peut imaginer sentir résonner dans sa cage thoracique.

M. Childermass, cependant, n’en a pas fini avec lui :

— Alors ?

— Alors, quoi ? répond M. Segundus, interloqué.

— Vous ne m’avez pas expliqué pourquoi ma nouvelle apparence vous perturbe autant. Vous êtes en désaccord avec Mme Strange ? Je suis si hideux que cela ? (M. Segundus serre les lèvres.) À ce point ? s’exclame M. Childermass.

— Non ! Non, ce n’est pas ça du tout… C’est juste, ah, je m’excuse, il n’y a pas de moyen logique, ou rationnel, ou même poli de l’expliquer. J’ai tellement l’habitude de vous voir enveloppé d’une certaine couche de ténèbres et de mystères… (Childermass pousse un reniflement diverti.)… que la vue de votre nuque dénudée me rend… ( _Tout chose._ )… dérouté.

— Ma nuque vous rend _dérouté_ , répète lentement M. Childermass.

— Ne vous moquez pas !

— C’est difficile, pour être honnête, M. Segundus.

— Vous êtes impossible.

M. Childermass se contente de répondre par un « mmmh » indéchiffrable et un pétillement dans ses yeux sombres.

Ils plongent dans un silence méditatif, confortable, engourdis par la chaleur du feu qui continue de crépiter joyeusement dans la cheminée. Ce n’est pas la première fois qu’ils terminent la soirée dans une telle posture, avant d’aller s’enfouir dans leurs lits à peine tiédis par les bassinoires, mais c’est la première fois que le visage de M. Childermass n’est pas obscurci par le rideau de cheveux tombant le long de ses joues, et c’est la première fois que M. Segundus a la nuque de son compagnon – qui s’est tourné pour faire face à l’âtre – sous les yeux.

— Est-ce que je peux la toucher ?

M. Childermass s’étrangle avec la fumée de sa pipe. Une longue quinte de toux s’ensuit, durant laquelle M. Segundus, affolé, lui tapote le dos.

— Pardon ? demande finalement M. Childermass d’une voix encore rauque.

— Votre nuque. Si je l’observais de plus près, peut-être qu’elle cesserait de m’intriguer, répond M. Segundus d’une voix parfaitement raisonnable.

— Vous voulez toucher ma nuque.

— Oui.

— Parce qu’elle vous _déroute_ , répète-t-il encore une fois.

— Oui.

M. Childermass le dévisage quelques secondes en silence puis, d’un air accablé, se penche vers lui en lui tendant son cou. Le geste le place dans une position plus soumise, plus vulnérable, que ce à quoi s’attendait M. Segundus, qui sent son estomac se tordre de façon inattendue. Son cœur se met à battre plus rapidement dans sa poitrine. Sans doute l’embarras de sa demande, assez inorthodoxe, il doit l’admettre.

— Merci.

— Pour l’amour du ciel, faites ce que vous avez à faire, soupire M. Childermass.

M. Segundus lève la main et, avec hésitation, pose l’extrémité de son index et de son majeur sur la nuque de M. Childermass, juste au-dessus du tissu léger de sa cravate.

Quand il était petit, M. Segundus – John – avait assisté, avec son père, à une démonstration d’électricité dans une foire. Le bateleur, un prétendu scientifique, avait construit une pile de faible puissance, selon le modèle d’Alessandro Volta. Le public était invité à y poser les doigts pour en ressentir les effets et John, curieux, avait supplié son père d’essayer.

La sensation qu’il éprouve en touchant la peau nue de M. Childermass n’est pas très différente de ce qu’il avait expérimenté à l’époque : un courant, une décharge, qui n’a rien de magique, sauf peut-être qu’elle lui rappelle le goût sur ses lèvres de l’orage avant qu’il n’éclate au-dessus des landes. Comme M. Childermass ne bouge pas, ne sursaute pas, il en conclut qu’il est le seul à ressentir cet effet. Son pouce vient rejoindre ses deux autres doigts, palpant avec légèreté les muscles et les os, caressant les courts cheveux qui lui chatouillent les phalanges. C’est une nuque. C’est la nuque de M. Childermass. M. Segundus ne possède pas une grande expérience dans la palpation de nuques, mais elle ne lui semble pas différente des autres, pour ce qu’il en sait.

Pourtant…

Pourtant, à présent qu’il la touche, il n’a pas envie d’arrêter. Peut-être parce qu’il aime l’idée d’être le seul à pouvoir toucher la nuque de M. Childermass, de cet homme obstiné, intense, qui a ramené – presque à lui seul, soyons honnêtes – la magie sur les plaines d’Angleterre. M. Segundus a du mal à imaginer M. Childermass laissant n’importe qui toucher sa nuque. Il est l’exception. Il ne sait pas pourquoi, mais cette réalisation transforme le nœud dans son ventre en une boule de lave incandescente et sirupeuse. Malgré tout, il ne s’arrête pas. Il l’explore, tant qu’il en a l’occasion, faisant glisser ses ongles sur le cuir chevelu de M. Childermass, flattant la base de son crâne avec sa paume, enfonçant ses doigts…

— Assez, dit M. Childermass en se dérobant.

Sa voix est rauque, plus rauque que M. Segundus ne l’a jamais entendue. Un instant, il craint que M. Childermass ne soit en colère, même s’il lui a donné son accord pour ce geste exceptionnel. Mais M. Childermass se contente de se redresser, de se mettre implicitement hors d’atteinte – même si M. Segundus n’aurait qu’à lever la main pour… – et de rajuster son col, les yeux fixés sur le feu, sans dire mot.

Oh, comme M. Segundus aurait aimé continuer à le toucher !

— Je vous remercie, dit M. Segundus, la bouche sèche.

— Je vous en prie, répond M. Childermass d’un ton neutre. (Par un effort inouï, il s’oblige à se détendre. Même M. Segundus s’en rend compte.) J’espère que ces quelques minutes d’observation auront résolu votre problème de _déroutement_.

— Oh, oui, bien sûr, balbutie M. Segundus.

« Minutes » ? Depuis combien de temps sont-ils là ?

— Je vous souhaite le bonsoir, dans ce cas, déclare Childermass en quittant la pièce.

#

M. Childermass est fâché après lui. M. Segundus en est quasiment certain. Oh, comment a-t-il pu lui demander de le malmener de cette façon ? Que lui est-il donc passé par la tête ? Durant les jours qui suivent, M. Segundus erre dans Starecross telle une âme en peine, ne croisant le chemin de M. Childermass qu’aux repas, quand M. Honeyfoot et sa famille viennent leur tenir compagnie. M. Childermass n’est pas à proprement parler impoli, ou froid, mais il prend soin de ne pas se retrouver seul avec M. Segundus, ce que ce dernier ressent comme un terrible abandon, même si mérité.

M. Segundus est un gentleman de nature paisible, calme et effacée. Cependant, même la Société des Magiciens d’York lui reconnaît une certaine ténacité, voire de l’entêtement, quand les circonstances l’exigent. Se sentant dans son tort, il finit par acculer M. Childermass, un soir, dans la cuisine – le seul endroit de l’école, à part la bibliothèque, où brûle en continu un bon feu de cheminée –, dans le but de lui présenter ses excuses.

En l’apercevant, M. Childermass, installé près de l’âtre, les pieds sur la table, pousse une exclamation peu civile que nous ne retranscrirons pas ici. M. Segundus, avant qu’il n’ait le temps de déguerpir, s’empresse de délivrer son message :

— M. Childermass ! Je vous en conjure, ne vous levez pas. Je venais m’excuser de mon comportement l’autre soir. Je suis confus, je ne sais pas ce qui m’a pris, et je comprends désormais que mon impolitesse, ma grossièreté, mon impudence, mon…

— M. Segundus ! le coupe M. Childermass. (M. Segundus s’interrompt, ayant perdu le fil du discours qu’il avait préparé. M. Childermass, qui a posé ses pieds sur le sol, mais qui est resté assis, se passe une main dans ses courts cheveux. Pour une fois, il a l’air à court de mots.) Ce n’est pas… Je ne suis pas offensé, ou en colère. C’est simplement… (Il s’interrompt, réfléchit.) M. Segundus, quand un homme demande à un autre homme la permission de le toucher, cette requête peut entraîner… certaines interprétations.

M. Segundus penche la tête sur le côté. Puis :

— Oh ! (Puis :) _Oh !_ Non, ce n’est pas, je n’ai pas…

— Je sais, M. Segundus. Je ne soupçonnerais jamais une telle chose de votre part.

De façon incroyable, la réponse de M. Childermass déclenche, dans l’esprit de M. Segundus, une irritation, non, une colère totalement inattendue. Il ouvre la bouche, la referme, fronce les sourcils, serre les poings, cherche ses mots, sans savoir ce qu’il veut vraiment dire. M. Childermass ne semble pas l’avoir remarqué, probablement concentré sur son propre cheminement de pensées :

— Permettez-moi seulement d’avoir été quelque peu… dérouté, à mon tour, dit-il d’une voix renfermant, pour lui, une quantité inhabituelle de douceur.

L’intérieur de l’esprit de M. Segundus ressemble à une tornade, où les paroles de M. Childermass auraient arraché le toit de sa maison confortable pour le livrer aux éléments déchaînés. Un million de vérités lui apparaissent en même temps, accompagnées d’un million de questions, et il ne sait que faire d’aucune d’entre elles. Une pensée se détache néanmoins des autres, une pensée primale, viscérale, qui le choque autant par sa brusquerie que par sa certitude.

Il ne doit pas laisser Childermass s’enfuir.

M. Segundus n’aime pas se montrer retors. Cela ne veut pas dire qu’il n’en est pas capable, si les circonstances l’exigent. Il se redresse et se force à sourire légèrement, avec embarras, ce qui n’est pas difficile, vu la situation.

— Je comprends. Je vous présente de nouveau mes excuses, je serais navré que vous m’en vouliez. (Il se gratte pensivement la joue.) Peut-être cette affaire nous paraîtrait-elle amusante si je vous laissais me rendre la pareille ?

Et il plante un regard bleu et innocent dans celui, noir et suspicieux, de M. Childermass. Au bout d’une minute de silence, ce dernier se racle la gorge.

— Vous voulez que _je_ touche votre nuque ?

— Oh, touchez ce que vous voulez, répond joyeusement M. Segundus.

Il se sent ivre, comme s’il avait abusé du porto après le dîner. M. Childermass enfouit son visage entre ses mains avec un grognement.

— M. Segundus, avez-vous écouté un seul mot de ce que…

— M. Childermass. (Et si le ton de M. Segundus est légèrement persifleur, sans doute est-ce dû à la colère qu’il ressent encore, la colère à l’idée que M. Childermass ait supposé le connaître, ait supposé tout savoir du timide petit magicien qu’est M. Segundus.) Allons. Je ne soupçonnerais jamais une telle impropriété de votre part.

M. Childermass le regarde alors avec une expression ébahie, comme s’il le voyait pour la première fois. M. Segundus lui sourit de plus belle.

— Vos mains, dit finalement Childermass d’une voix très lente. (M. Segundus ne peut imaginer ce qui se passe dans son esprit. Il espère qu’il n’est pas en train de le contraindre à quoi que ce soit, même s’il est difficile de contraindre John Childermass. Il espère aussi que Childermass n’accepte pas uniquement pas amitié pour lui , mais pour des raisons plus égoïstes.) Dans ce cas, je toucherai vos mains.

— Je vous en prie, répond M. Segundus.

Il s’avance jusqu’à se tenir debout devant M. Childermass, toujours assis, et lui tend ses mains sans un mot.

Après plusieurs secondes d’hésitation, M. Childermass les saisit lentement au niveau des poignets, sur les manches de l’épaisse robe de chambre que porte M. Segundus après le dîner. Ce dernier reste parfaitement immobile, observant d’un air benoît le visage de M. Childermass qui, avec une expression indéchiffrable, finit par baisser les yeux vers sa cible. Ses pouces glissent légèrement pour venir effleurer la peau tendre des paumes de M. Segundus. À nouveau, ce dernier ressent la même impression électrique. Il sent son souffle se bloquer dans sa poitrine ; cette fois, il sait _pourquoi_.

Il ne quitte pas des yeux M. Childermass tandis que ce dernier, doucement, explore le dos de ses mains, la base de ses phalanges, suit du bout des doigts le tracé bleuté de ses veines. De sa position, qui surplombe M. Childermass, M. Segundus peut détailler à loisir les lignes de son front et de ses sourcils, le sommet de son crâne, le pavillon délicat de son oreille et – encore, toujours – le tracé de sa nuque dégagée de tout obstacle capillaire. M. Childermass examine ses mains avec une fausse décontraction, mais ses yeux brillent comme s’il n’avait jamais rien vu de plus fascinant. M. Segundus sent un frisson de chair de poule lui remonter l’échine.

M. Childermass finit par abandonner sa main droite pour se concentrer sur la gauche, la massant des deux pouces, faisant jouer ses doigts, effleurant ses ongles propres. Malgré sa condition de gentleman, M. Segundus y possède quelques cal, quelques ampoules, fruits d’années difficiles et de la préparation de l’école pour y accueillir ses élèves. À part cela, elles lui semblent, personnellement, très banales. Ses doigts sont moins longs que ceux de M. Childermass, ses paumes plus larges, ses articulations plus poilues. Pourtant, sous le poids de l’attention que leur porte M. Childermass, il se met à s’émerveiller de leurs possibilités, des milliers de tâches qu’elles ont déjà accomplies, ou qu’elles pourraient accomplir, selon les circonstances. M. Segundus rougit légèrement.

À ce moment, M. Childermass lève les yeux vers lui et, plus tard, M. Segundus jugera que c’est en cet instant que tout s’est décidé. Quand M. Childermass, ses prunelles noires fouillant, brûlant les siennes, porte sa main gauche à ses lèvres, M. Segundus lève la droite pour venir la poser sur sa nuque. M. Childermass ferme brièvement les yeux. La sphère de lave ardente réapparaît dans l’estomac de M. Segundus, qui fait lentement remonter ses doigts dans les cheveux, sur l’arrière du crâne, de M. Childermass.

Ce dernier pousse un bruit rauque, incompréhensible, en embrassant les phalanges de M. Segundus. Ses lèvres sont sèches et brûlantes.

Si M. Segundus était lâche, ou rancunier, ce serait l’instant parfait pour reculer d’un pas, récupérer ses mains, et déclarer qu’ils sont quittes.

Heureusement – pour cette histoire et pour nos deux personnages –, M. Segundus n’est ni l’un ni l’autre. À la place, il continue de cajoler les cheveux de M. Childermass, traçant le contour de son oreille, s’attardant sur la peau tendre cachée derrière. M. Childermass, lui, presse la main de M. Segundus contre sa bouche, inspirant profondément. Il a les yeux clos, la tête légèrement inclinée vers l’avant, dans une posture si confiante, si abandonnée, que M. Segundus sent son cœur se serrer. Après un instant d’hésitation, il vient caresser la joue râpeuse de M. Childermass…

Qui se dégage avec un sursaut.

— Assez, répète-t-il comme l’autre soir.

M. Segundus a bien envie de lui répondre « encore » mais, à la place, rapproche une chaise pour s’asseoir en face de lui et pose ses mains, sagement, sur ses genoux.

— M. Childermass, dit-il. _John_.

Childermass ne détourne pas le regard, mais vient le planter droit dans le sien.

— Les rares fois où, dans le passé, j’ai lutté contre ma méfiance et mon orgueil, et accepté de me montrer vulnérable, il s’est toujours trouvé quelqu’un pour en profiter à mes dépens, dit-il d’un ton factuel. J’avais décidé que le cas ne se reproduirait pas.

 _Trop tard_ , sous-entend-il.

M. Segundus, qui n’est jamais parvenu à développer d’armure de sa vie, qui a encaissé les coups de l’existence dans sa chair avec plus ou moins de réussite, sent un immense élan de compassion et d’affection l’envahir.

— Vous n’êtes pas obligé de vous montrer vulnérable avec moi, répond-il. (Il renifle.) Je peux être entièrement vulnérable pour deux. (M. Childermass pousse un grognement mi-résigné, mi-amusé. M. Segundus se penche vers la table pour y saisir le verre et la bouteille de porto qui s’y trouvent, se sert, boit, remplit le verre et le tend à M. Childermass, qui l’accepte en silence. Leurs doigts s’effleurent.) Je suis avant tout – je l’espère – votre ami. Je serais parfaitement content de le rester, tout en étant ravi d’en avoir appris davantage sur l’homme que vous êtes.

— Avec des discours pareils, M. Segundus, j’aurais du mal à me contenter d’être votre ami, répond M. Childermass avec un léger sourire.

M. Segundus gigote peu dignement sur sa chaise.

— Hum. Oui. Je ne prends pas ce genre de choses à la légère, M. Childermass.

Le visage de ce dernier s’affaisse.

— Non, ce n’est pas ce que je voulais dire… Bon sang. (Il se prend la tête dans les mains.) M. Segundus, je ne sais pas quoi faire de vous, avoue-t-il enfin. À certains moments, je veux vous enfermer dans une tour pour vous protéger du monde – et notamment de certains fés qui recherchent assidûment votre compagnie, ajoute-t-il d’un ton pince-sans-rire. À d’autres, j’ai envie, à ma grande honte, de vous demander le service inverse.

— Il n’y a pas de honte à avoir, observe M. Segundus.

— Non, je suppose que non, répond M. Childermass d’un ton incertain. Mais ce n’est pas ce que m’a enseigné l’existence jusqu’ici. J’avoue que j’ai du mal à me débarrasser de certaines habitudes.

— Ce n’est pas grave. Vous avez tout le temps du monde devant vous.

M. Childermass le regarde comme s’il était la huitième merveille du monde, ou peut-être un enchantement particulièrement malin et intelligent. Puis il sourit.

— Je crois que vous avez parfaitement raison, M. Segundus.

#

Six mois plus tard, le fé malpoli à la coiffure couleur de fruit de houx est de retour. Cette fois, il a décidé de s’en prendre à M. Childermass. Visiblement, les cheveux de ce dernier ont eu un certain succès de l’Autre Côté, et il souhaite enrichir sa collection.

— Cette fois, je prendrai ta peau, magicien de la lande, annonce-t-il à M. Childermass qui, ligoté, bâillonné et agenouillé sur le sol, lui lance un regard d’orage.

M. Segundus, en voyant le ruban qu’il porte au poignet se teinter de rouge, est accouru à toute allure depuis Starecross. Il s’appuie à présent contre un arbre pour reprendre son souffle. La scène est plus charmante que la dernière fois, note-t-il : le soleil est doux, la clairière est remplie de fleurs printanières, et Childermass est entièrement nu sous ses liens rugueux, ce qui n’est pas pour déplaire à M. Segundus. Ses cheveux ont suffisamment repoussé pour qu’il puisse les attacher à l’arrière de son crâne, ce qui ne lui donne pas l’air distingué mais leur offre, durant leurs nouvelles occupations, des perspectives intéressantes. Le fé semble en être arrivé à la même conclusion, et le doux visage de M. Segundus s’assombrit en le voyant empoigner Childermass par sa demi-queue.

— Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, annonce-t-il d’une voix posée en s’avançant dans la clairière.

Childermass roule des yeux à son apparition, peu impressionné. Le fé le lâche et ricane en apercevant M. Segundus.

— Le petit magicien ! Tu penses pouvoir t’opposer à moi ? Je me suis renseigné, cette fois. L’ancien maître de cet homme à disparu dans un pilier de ténèbres. Il n’appartient à personne, pas même à ta Société de Magiciens.

M. Segundus lui fait une grimace amicale.

— Malheureusement, sa magie appartient à Sa Majesté John Uskglass, vous pouvez vérifier. (Le fé pâlit.) Quant au reste, j’ai bien peur de l’avoir vu le premier. Si vous voulez bien regarder, là, sur sa nuque ?

Le fé se penche sur l’endroit en question, où se révèle un magnifique suçon violacé. Dégoûté, l’être magique jette son couteau dans les buissons.

— Sodomites ! crie-t-il en disparaissant dans un nuage de papillons.

— C’est osé, venant de sa part, marmonne M. Segundus en ôtant le bâillon de Childermass. John, tu vas bien ?

Son amant fait jouer sa mâchoire.

— Je pense. Merci d’être venu aussi vite.

— Oh, je t’en prie ! Le ruban a très bien fonctionné, explique M. Segundus en remontant sa manche pour lui montrer l’objet en question. Il faudra les tester à plus grande distance, ou voir s’ils fonctionnent à travers les Routes du Roi. La prochaine fois, l’un de nous ne sera peut-être pas en péril aussi près de Starecross. Oui, mon cher ?

— Est-ce que tu pourrais me détacher, à présent ? demande Childermass d’un ton neutre en indiquant ses liens.

M. Segundus se tapote la lèvre. Mais John est si charmant, agenouillé devant lui, complètement impuissant ! Et ils sont seuls dans cette clairière, loin de l’école remplie d’élèves curieux et bruyants… Ce serait dommage de gâcher une telle occasion, n’est-ce pas ? Childermass devine ses pensées.

— _Encore ?_

M. Segundus agite les mains.

— Oh, ce n’est absolument pas une obligation !

— John…

— C’est seulement qu’il faut toujours tellement de temps pour t’attacher. Et puis, tu te plains toujours que le plancher est inconfortable, dans la chambre…

— John, viens ici.

M. Segundus s’approche en dégrafant son pantalon. Souriant joyeusement, il pose la main sur la nuque de Childermass.

FIN

[1] Ce qui constitue, au sein de la réglementation féérique, une loi commune et entièrement acceptable, bien que source de nombreux accrochages entre ses utilisateurs. ( _Lois féériques et proverbes du nord_ , Plutt, 1887.) En effet, une lignée de fées irlandaises, complètement aveugles, se plaint depuis des millénaires de l’injustice de cette pratique. Malgré des siècles de procès, leurs avocats ne sont pas parvenus à modifier les termes de l’adage, ou à faire redéfinir le mot « voir ».


End file.
